Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer/Archive 3
how old how old is ulquiorra - That's a bit of an odd question, as Lilynette says, they don't have ages!! Please don't spam if this is a silly attempt at it, and sign your posts with four tidles (~) at the end of it!! SunXia (talk) 01:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Quote I wanted to put in the quote of right after Ulquiorra releases. The Juu-nii translation puts it as, "Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out you awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second." I would have already put it in, but I don't know how to leave a reference, so if someone could do that for me, it's chapter 345 page 15. NightTrain (talk) 04:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well if you want to insert that, I'll do so and leave a reference!! It's easy to use references though, as every referencing follows the same format and that reference would be, Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 15 If you insert this following the Full Stop at the end of a sentence, then the reference is complete!! You should try it yourself in future, just change the subjects as required, like change the chapter number or page number, change the manga to anime if it only happens in the anime etc. It's really easy once you get the hang of it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 06:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ulquiorra without hollow mask Shouldn't we include a pic of Ulquiorra from the best bout poll since it show Ulquiorra without a hollow mask? Maybe in the Trivia section?Titan21 (talk)Titan21 :I don't really see why. What would be the benefit of it? Frivolous at best, imo. The picture of his resureccion secunda etapa pretty much shows him like that anyway. 22:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ya but I just figured it would be a good pic of what an arrancar looks like without the maskTitan21 (talk)Titan21 Ulquiorra in Umasked Is Ulquiorra's back story able to be added to the page along with a pic of him as a Vasto Lorde? Z 22:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :1. We do not know if he was a Vasto Lorde, that picture is not evidence enough. 2. We are working on the contents of unmasked.-- :Didn't the last book that came out say that a majority of the Espada were Vasto Lorde level? Unless there was some correction it would be safe to say that at least to #6 would fit the bill to define the whole "majority" part. The Platinum Shadow (talk) 16:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::We are not here to make assumptions. It said a majority but we are not here to guess at what that means.-- ::Dictionary.com - Majority: Noun - The number larger than half the total. Defining a word is not an assumption. Unless Kubo has the power to use any word however he likes despite the actual definition, it seems to be more that half. The Platinum Shadow (talk) 20:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::We are not here to make guesses at what Kubo meant when he said majority. If you want to get the answer from him, go ahead. But we are not going to speculate.-- Ulquiorra explains to Nnoitra picture Can someone change the summary of the picture? The sentence doesn't make sense. It should read "Ulquiorra explains the psychological cage Orihime has been put in to Nnoitra." I can't do it myself, the page is locked. Master D (talk) 11:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Done and thanks 11:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC)